pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GatlingPeaz
Welcome to the wiki, GatlingPeaz! Hi there, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GatlingPeaz page. You can create and share your own plants or zombies in this wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Good luck, GatlingPeaz! -- Plant lover (Talk) 11:08, April 25, 2011 Font What font did you use on your seed packets? Gups the III (Talk) 13:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Send 10 bucks JK Can you send me one "pixel" for the number? Guppie teh 7h1rd 13:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC Almanac What font did you use and where did you get it? Please tell me.. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 10:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes You can create anything here. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 05:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Clicky Here Dear Gatling, Could you make a picture for my plant the Sushoot. I would be grateful if you did. Thankyou for your time.... Love,Ianman258 Grammar No offense bro, but please improve your grammar. Well, that would be invalid if you're not a native speaker. I have tl-3 and en-4. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 12:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Snowball Zombie Hat Thanks for making him warmer. I think you got it from Zomboni. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 08:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Mmmm.... I alredy delete it. Click here for something... an INSANE/CRAZY SURVIVAL ENDLESS STRATEGY IS HERE! Note: Read the note first before use this strategy. From Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) hi gatlingpeaz.can i ask you which software u use for making plants and zombies makenzee 12:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorta a problem Well as you should know i'm destroyer.Since youre probably one of the few reasonable admins apparently can you maybe make sure the others dont delete the Spinach i made.If not at least look it up before its gone. please Should I? Extend his block? Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 04:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just asking It's not a peashooting plant because it doesn't shoots peas. I will also tell you that please put a link to your profile in your signature. LIKE MINE: ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 09:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm..... Sorry for teh supid edits Copyright I think the Annonying orange Pult is Copyright too.. You can delete the if you want. Maybe the creator of the page will get angry if you delete it. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 09:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Cheat Codes for PVZ DS. Max Sun 6223F66C 00000000 B223F66C 00000000 10005AF8 0000270F D2000000 00000000 Fast Recharge 520A6964 15940028 020A6968 128110FF D2000000 00000000 Add the code as an Action replay. and about the game, it somekind of slow in my computer too. If you use a laptop, when the laptop is charging try to play it again and it will move fast. Note: the game wil only move fast if the laptop is charged. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 03:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll Change them when I'll get the chance. Pufflesrcute 23:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) But, The Twin Starflower needs the same pixelisation as the Starflower. The Rekisser and Kiss-o-Fire need the same pixelisation as the Freeze-o-kiss and the Kiss-o-plant. Pufflesrcute 23:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Can I ask you something? Sure, and I'm making some more farewell plants that are enough for everybody cuz I don't want them to feel left out. 'THANKS FOR SPEEDING UP MY WORK!!!!' Hey there buddy! Thanks for making the Yomplanti Cardboard thingy! You really sped up my work Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Sorry. I just wanted to make info about it. Can you forgive me? An Accordillo 14:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) SO SORRY! Please! I was just trying to help! Please! Give me a second chance! An Accordillo 14:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ABCC ZJ here, you made a wiki like pvzcc except it's angry birds? You might invite some user in the AB wiki. 07:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Another SPAM Do you think we should block that contribution 125.235.49.55. See his comment's' in Nanny Balloon Zombie By the way are you Vietnamese? What is your real name? Mine: Đinh Anh Dũng - Hà Nội (Hanoi) (English is just in case if you're not Vietnamese.) Dung Dinh Anh 07:57, July 18, 2011 (UTC) More questions! 1. First, can you answer these: *How old are you? _ I'm 12, about to get in grade 7 (class 7B), Hanoi - Amsterdam School. (The funny thinng about english is you don't have to know the other's age to speak!) *Are you rich or poor? _ I'm not very poor, but not rich. 2. You're so lucky! You have a DS to play PvsZ! OK! By the way I'm thinking about changing my name on this, so If you find any new member has this code: Jalzapendo and you don't see my old name for a while, that new member is me! (Remember, thiz iz just maybe) PHEWWW! So hurt fingers! Dung Dinh Anh 13:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Fixed It's Fixed. I noted that I did not make them.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 11:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I tell you something! Hey GP! Well, when you leave. (when you said you died, is that mean I gotta go?) An user said you go to hell with him! ( I forgot who is the User) I think, Maybe the user is the one who win da fight, I'm not Sure. Cofee BAM! The Dele 12:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Spam Article CLICK ME ME ME ME ME! PLEASE CLICK ME! This page is consider bad. Click him. ▲ See the category. IT'S CATEGORY IS PLANTS!? *Look inside: *no puncutation *no puns (exapmle: Wall-nut) *no bullets *wrong category *lack of content *summary is: "Zomplant Jelo"!? LIly-ppppp- ? I don't get it. Scared I am scared, I want to make a boss zombie, the Nuclear Zombie Yeti, But I am afraid someone will delete it. I am also bad at creating pages. can you create it? You have permission. Here is the pic.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 15:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Add Some Emoticons Add these to the emoticon list in Template:Emoticon: = hypno = Lordtourettes Also, can I edit the Super-Speed Shooter? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE???? When I snap my fingers you will click this link > . (snaps fingers) Memebot? Is the Zombot 2.0 like a lolface??But looks cool though,imma test it on Cofee BAM!'s house! Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! How to make those color like me? Well, that's nothing much. I just use Microsoft Office Picture Manager, then Red Eye Removal to turn Red to Black, Gray, blah blah blah... Sometimes with MS Paint's help. That's all. Dung Dinh Anh 15:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC)